Lose Your Mind
by Marvelous Shrinking Vampire
Summary: "What's wrong with possessing the body of a broken-hearted Cat Valentine?" After being underestimated by her friends and dumped by her boyfriend, Cat ends up being possessed by an evil spirit. Can her ex-boyfriend and friends save her before the spirit takes total control?
1. Prologue

**A/N: I've had this idea for a while.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, Lab Rats, or the tagline, Nogistune, and Oni from Teen Wolf.**

* * *

She wondered what she had done to them to make them let her feel this way. Not even blink or flinch whenever she had a mental breakdown from this demon controlling her thoughts and persuading her in all the wrong ways.

_Let me in, Cat._

"No," she whispered, curling into herself on one of her bad days. When her mental shield was especially weak and the demon was especially strong. When she sat in only a pair of shorts and one of her boyfriend's old sweatshirts, listening to Blink-182 as her puffy, bloodshot eyes scanned the computer screen with the pictures of her and her... _friends._

_Cat, we can make them sorry if you let me in._

Cat let out a sob and closed her laptop, curling into her duvet and beginning to cry. Why did her friends hate her and ignore her so much? Why was her boyfriend so distant and why was he kissing Bree's friend Caitlyn last weekend?

_I've been hurt by a significant other, too. I know how you feel._

She tugged at her vivid mane, wanting the demon with the soft, manipulating, gentle croon of a voice to get OUT.

_Imagine the power you'd have. Imagine how SORRY you could make those fools._

She perked up when the ringtone of her boyfriend came from her phone. She grabbled for her and her heart broke when she read the text.

**CHASE: I think we need to end our relationship. It's just not working. Sorry. **

_Your heart is broken. Your friends don't care. You've been kicked to the curb. Let me in, Cat. Let me in and I could make you SO happy._

Cat closed her eyes and sighed. She was done. She was done with being bitched at by Jade and Tori. She was done being lied to by Bree and Beck. She was done being ignored by Adam and Leo. She was done letting those two jerks, Robbie and Chase, play with her heart. She was done letting Chase just break her heart over a text message and make-out with random girls whenever.

"I'm done," she whispered.

_We can take them down together. I could give you everything you want: Power, beauty, bravery, fierceness. Just let me in._

She sniffled, closed her eyes, and let her mental shield fall. The demon giggled and began to work. Normally, she'd wonder why she had given up and surrendered into the demon. But Chase breaking up with her was the final straw.

She was done and broken.

Cat Valentine was fucking done.

* * *

**_The Nogistune giggled as it began to work. The redhead was SO stupid. Did she know what would happen to her? Wow, she must've not thought it out or did her research... it thought. _**

**_The boy was Cat's main weakness. Not the pale one with glasses and a creepy puppet, but the one with spiky hair and an odd love for polo shirts and science. _**

**_It blinked as it fully took control of Cat's mind. It glanced around. Bubbly sayings, inspirational quotes, memories of her "friends," and song lyrics and ideas as well as dreams and nightmares. _**

**_So disgusting... all this happiness, UGH..._********_the Nogistune thought, before realizing that Cat had whispered it in Latin. Oh yeah, the heart. The heart was where it had to mainly "take shelter" so it could fully possess a person. It travelled down. _**

**_"Wait, I actually don't want to do this. I need to talk this out with Chase," Cat suddenly said. _**

**_"Too late!" _****_The Nogistune hissed, diving down and flowing into spirit form, freezing and hardening Cat's heart until it stopped beating. It smirked as it took control..._**

* * *

Cat opened her eyes. They were bright red. She blinked and her eyes were their usual deep brown.

_**"This will be fun,"** _she giggled. But it wasn't her voice. The voice belonged to the demon that possessed her.

The voice belonged to the Nogistune.

* * *

**A/N: Boring in my opinion, but I'm updating tonight.**

**Next Chapter Summary: **"Cat" confronts Jade and begins to wreck havoc amongst Mission Creek, Los Angeles as well as free "her" minions, the deadly, sword-wielding Oni, demon warriors. Meanwhile, Robbie and Tori begin to dig deep into the history of the Nogistune after a message is sent to them.

* * *

**Review Question:  
**-Robbie?  
-Tori?  
-Beck?  
-Jade?  
-Leo?  
-Adam?  
-Bree?  
-Chase?  
-Cat?


	2. The Liar Has Retunred

**A/N: Told ya guys I would update tonight. Oh, and kinda big-ish problem. The "H" key on my keyboard fell off. I'm still able to type the letter "H," but it might end up coming back to bite me in the butt later on in my fanfiction career-ish life.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Victorious, or the Nogistune. Man, I wish I owned Chase and Cat...**

* * *

_**The Oni: Ancient Demon Warriors**_

_**The Oni are rumored to be unstoppable, no human weapon being able to stop them. There are many variations on whether the Oni are good, evil, or neutral, but the most common is neutral, believing they are neither good nor evil, if given a task, for example, they will not stop and let nothing stop them until they complete the task.**_

_**That, along with the fact they kill anyone or anything that opposes them, is why they can be believed as evil, but the fact how loyal they are and how they will follow orders no matter what gives the belief they are good.**_

_**Not much is known about their abilities, but it is said they can phase through solid matters and are skilled in martial arts combat, battling commonly with Ninjato, AKA straight swords. **_

_**Not much is also known about their weaknesses, it is rumored the Oni can't fight during the day, but can fight during the night.**_

* * *

Tori Vega blinked her tired eyes as she glanced wearily around the library. She sighed and pushed away the book with the entry on the Oni, some ancient warriors she was supposed to do a report on.

"Hey, Tori, doing research for school?" asked Robbie Shapiro, a dorky nerd with cute glasses and an adorable afro. He approached a bit clumsily, but approached with a smile.

"Yeah," she answered with a tired smile.

"You know, it's pretty late. I could drive you home if you want," Robbie suggested, blinking innocently.

"No thanks, Robbie, Trina said she'd come and pick me up," Tori replied. Robbie gave her a look.

"When she'd promise to be here?" Robbie wondered.

"Twenty minutes ago," Tori sighed.

"Please," Robbie begged. He continued to beg before Tori laughed softly, shook her head, and stood.

"Fine. I'll let you give me a ride home," Tori said.

* * *

Jade West strode through the empty, quiet, darkened halls of Mission Creek High School. She paused at the top of the stairs, heartbeat speeding up in fear at the sight of a figure in all black standing in the cafeteria/gym, chanting something in a language Jade didn't recognize.

She eyed the entrance and then the figure. If she walked down the steps quietly and exited just as quietly, she could run to her car, call the police, and get home safely.

She let out a soft sigh, gripping the strap of her messenger bag as she walked slowly down the steps. Her stomach twisted with nervousness as she snuck towards the exit, watching the figure out of the corner of her eye.

Jade was at the exit when she heard a sweet, high-pitched, feminine, familiar voice behind her.

"Jadey?" whispered Cat.

"Oh, hey Cat," she replied, turning around and ready to greet her with a smile, but it faded at the sight of her.

Cat's face was emotionless, set in stone and all sharp angles and red lips and malicious eyes in the moonlight. A pair of insanely high black stilettos boosted her height, with black super-skinny jeans, a soft-looking black V-neck T-shirt, and a soft, black leather jacket completing the outfit that looked odd on the girl, whose bright red hair was now back to its natural brown with blonde tips, in loose curls around her face. A tattoo was on her neck, a backwards five.

What scared Jade most was the fact a long, sleek, glinting silver knife was clutched in one of her perfectly manicured hands.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a low tone of voice, becoming a gentle, soft croon that should've been soothing but seemed creepy.

"Uh, research," Jade stuttered, slowly backing away. With each one step back, Cat took one step forward.

"Research is good," she approved. Jade nodded in agreement, reaching towards the door. Cat suddenly flicked her right wrist and the doors locked, chains whipping across and closing them tightly and securely.

"You interrupted me, Jadelyn," the girl hissed, backing Jade up until her back pressed the doors, the cool metal making her shiver. But all she could stare into was Cat's eyes, which were going from innocent brown to evil crimson.

"Interrupted what? It looked like you were just standing in the gym like a freaking idiot," Jade sneered, finding her tough, rebellious side once again. Shockingly, she was replied with a harsh slap from Cat that stung and made the pale girl hiss.

"The only idiot here is you, my _lovely __little spy_," Cat hissed.

"What the hell do you want?" Jade asked.

"For you to be my little messenger," Cat answered.

"Fine. What's the message?"

"To not insult me or challenge me or else..."

"Or else what?"

"Or else _this _happens!"

The knife suddenly stabbed Jade in the stomach and she gasped. She gripped Cat's shoulders, trying to pry her off and ended up crying out when the possessed girl only dug it in deeper.

Jade finally pushed her away and clutched her bleeding stomach, fleeing into the cafeteria and escaping out of the other set of doors that wasn't inside the large, airy room.

_"Normally, I wouldn't let my prey escape. But your my message, Jadelyn. You have become my pawn. Don't mess it up or else this shall happen again, but this time with more blood and the guarantee of death," _said Cat's voice, but she wasn't visible.

Jade fell into her car, gripping her stomach, but it oddly enough was no longer wet with blood. She looked down and saw there was no bloodstain at all. She lifted her dark T-shirt and saw no stab wound. She smacked her forehead on the steering wheel and rested it there for a moment before raising her head again.

She was in her bedroom. No stab wound. She laughed, happy to be free and happy it was just a nightmare. Then she looked in the mirror. On her right forearm, there was a mark. A backwards five and a word in Latin she didn't know.

Jade got out her PearPad and got onto the Google Translate App. It was set up differently than the Internet version of it, but it was still the same.

**Latin: Nuntius **

**English: Messenger**

* * *

Robbie sat outside of Tori's house, waiting until the pretty Latina was inside before driving off. He was about to...

Until he heard her scream.

He was out of his "ride" in seconds, running inside. He saw why Tori had screamed.

Her dad was knocked unconscious and words in Latin and English were written in messy, big letters on the wall... in a red liquid that looked like blood.

_**Mendax redit. Sanctificate contentio, confusa, et male.**_

_**WOW, EVEN YOUR POLICE OFFICER OF A DADDY WASN'T ABLE TO PROTECT YOUR HOME. BEST WISHES, VICTORIA VEGA. **_

"Robbie, what does the Latin mean?" Tori sobbed, clinging to him and knowing the boy had learned the language last summer.

"'The liar has returned. Prepare for strife, chaos, and evil,'" he translated. Tori sobbed and clung closer.

* * *

The Nogistune smiled evilly as it stood in the doorway of the Vega Household. It looked at the man's unconscious body, the messy writing, and the terrified teens.

"Prepare indeed," it uttered softly and walked off.

* * *

**A/N: Only time I've pretty much kept a promise, LOL. I know Tori and Robbie didn't go into research or that the Nogistune/"Cat" didn't get to work on freeing its/"her" minions, but that'll come soon. **

**Next Chapter Summary:** Leo begins to hear ghosts after a run-in with a Seer. "Cat" begins to work on the Oni. After hearing what happened to Tori's dad and Jade, Adam, Bree, Chase, and Beck begin to track down the Nogistune, on a mission to capture it before it can summon the Oni. 


End file.
